Nathan Prescott
'Nathan Prescott '''is the secondary antagonist in the 2015 episodic point-and-click game [[w:c:lifeisstrange|''Life is Strange]]. Nathan is known for being a jerk to everyone who is not one of the "cool kids", and is he also known for being a spoiled brat, arrogant, insecure and very hotheaded. Story Chrysalis Nathan is first seen in the girls bathroom, threatening the game's protagonist Max Caulfield's best friend, Chloe Price with a gun. During the conversation, Nathan accidentally shoots Chloe in the stomach area, seeing this, Max discovers her rewind powers and goes back in time to save her friend. He is later seen confronting Max about what she told to Principal Wells about the bathroom incident, Max's wanna-be boyfriend, Warren Graham appears and fights Nathan, giving time to Max and Chloe to escape. Out of Time Visibly enraged by the fight incident, Nathan vandalizes Max's room as a warning. He is later seen with his friend Victoria Chase bullying Max. After Kate Marsh's suicide or attempted suicide, the player can decide to blame Nathan for the incident. Chaos Theory If Nathan is suspended, he will appear in the Two Whales Diner along with Frank Bowers. Despite his actions in the previous episodes, he ironically helps Max in this episode by giving the password to Max in order to get drugs from Frank. In the alternate timeline Max creates in this episode, Nathan is somehow Max's friend. Dark Room Nathan appears after Max finds his cell phone in search of evidence linking him to either Rachel Amber's disappearance or the drugging of Kate Marsh. Nathan is angered by them entering his dorm and threatens Max while being restrained by Chloe, suddenly Warren appears, rushing to the aid of Max and Chloe and headbutts Nathan. Nathan, having fallen to the ground reaches for his gun only for it to be kicked out of his hand and being relentlessly kicked by Warren. The player can either choose to stop Warren from hurting Nathan which will result in Nathan leaving angered, threatening the three or do nothing in which Nathan will be viciously and savagely beaten which result in Nathan begging Warren to stop as well as mentally breaking down into tears, visibly saddened about having no one care about him. It is unknown what happens to Nathan after. ''Polarized'' It is later revealed that Nathan's phone was used to lure Max and Chloe to Jefferson. When Max is photographed by Jefferson and when she asks of his whereabouts, Jefferson responds that he Nathan and buried at a location where no one will ever find him so that he could be used as a scapegoat for Jefferson's murders. He also reveals that he used and manipulated Nathan since he was his father figure and mentor. Max later listens to a voicemail where Nathan apologizes for everything he did shortly before his death. If Max chooses to sacrifice Chloe in order to save Arcadia Bay then she allows Nathan to kill Chloe in the girls bathroom which leads to his arrest and imprisonment, he also confesses his involvement in Jefferson's crimes leading to Jefferson being arrested as well. Similar Villains *Eric Molson from 21 Jump Street: **They were presented as the main antagonist, but were revealed to be working for their teachers, who turned out to be the real main villains. **They were also popular students. *Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender: **They were striving to impress their fathers (Sean Prescott and Fire Lord Ozai respectively), neither of whom had any genuine love for their sons. **They viewed their mentors as father figures (Mark Jefferson and Iroh respectively). However, while Iroh genuinely loved and cared for Zuko, Jefferson only saw Nathan as a scapegoat. **They both had a female relative who gave them the love and affection their fathers did not (Nathan's sister Kristine and Zuko's mother Ursa). Incidentally, both of them are in a completely different part of the world due to the actions of Nathan and Zuko's fathers, rarely (if ever) making contact. *Jerome Valeska from Gotham: **He has the same hairstyle **He is a psychotic teenager References *Nathan Prescott on the official ''Life is Strange'' Wiki Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Teenage Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Elitist Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Criminals Category:Dimwits Category:Athletic Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Power Hungry Category:Delusional Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Misogynists Category:Perverts Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Sadists Category:Cheater Category:Rivals Category:Opportunists Category:Aristocrats Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Insecure Villains Category:Liars Category:Vandals Category:Drug Dealers Category:Weaklings Category:Mental Illness Category:Addicts Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Right-Hand Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Siblings Category:Murderer Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Deceased Category:Imprisoned Category:Pawns